On Bended Knee
by Nana-41175
Summary: Eruri Omegaverse. Levi, a prince of Erudia, is married off to Erwin, the King of Levario, yet Levi's new husband is not who he seems to be, and an alpha-omega mating is anything but ordinary. Alpha!Erwin/Omega!Levi. *Chapter Two Up!*
1. Chapter 1

**On Bended Knee**

 _ **Attack on Titan fanfiction**_

 **By**

 **Blue Sonnet (Nana_41175)**

 **Chapter One**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Hello and welcome to another Eruri fic! This time we're delving into Omegaverse! Trigger warnings for dubious consent, ABO dynamics, the works. Enjoy!

* * *

The wedding ceremony was mercifully brief. Afterward, Levi would have almost no recollection of it, except that he was in dark silk, as befitting a prince of Erudia, and his husband was in white and gold braid— a dazzling figure, almost unreal as he knelt beside Levi on a gold-tasseled cushion in front of the altar. Levi would not be able to remember the words that left his lips, so mechanical was his response, but he would remember the way Erwin held his hand; the firmness of Erwin's grip that belied the soft suppleness of the white leather gloves that encased those long, graceful fingers.

There was no time to think things through. Ever since he stepped foot here, on foreign soil, not two days ago, Levi had found himself swept along with the inexorable tide of events of which he had absolutely no control. Separated from his retinue and not allowed even his own clothing from Erudia, everything had come as a shock to Levi, yet nothing could surpass the surprise that awaited him in the form of his betrothed. The first and only time they met, Levi had been eight years old, and Erwin fifteen, and Erwin had called himself by a different name then. Now, ten years later, Erwin was known yet again by a different name— this time as the new King of Levario, and Levi's new husband— but Levi could not help but think that all these years, Erwin had played him for a fool.

It was all a mockery— the elegant wedding breakfast (why would they even call it a breakfast, Levi wondered irately, as it was quite obviously a heavy luncheon?), the way they were made to drink wine with their arms intertwined, symbolizing their new union; the many speeches, tedious and empty, that Levi had to endure from the gathered Levarion nobility; all those hollow wishes for his and Erwin's happy future, of their having many children, only served to fuel Levi's growing resentment.

At one point, Erwin, sensing Levi's simmering repugnance, leaned in so that it appeared to the assembled guests that he was whispering intimately into Levi's ear, and said, "I know there has been a great misunderstanding over the years, Levi. I don't know how it went unchecked for so long, but if only you will accept my heartfelt apologies so that we can move on…"

Levi gave him a basilisk stare and only hissed, "fuck you, _Mike."_

Infuriatingly, Erwin merely looked amused. "Yet you told me that you wanted to marry _Mike_ , all those years ago."

Abruptly, Levi turned away from him to watch the lavish entertainments playing out before them with unseeing eyes, and to accept another glass of wine. Obviously, there was no point in talking to the smug bastard, and it did not help matters at all that he felt very lightheaded whenever Erwin talked to him, or so much as glanced at his direction. What was happening to him?

Before Levi could examine himself further, he realized that fresh horrors awaited him after the wedding breakfast.

"Go and bathe," Erwin said to him as they finally rose from the feast, and Levi could already see the change in him. There was a different light in those piercing blue eyes that stole the breath from Levi and made him suddenly weak as Erwin finished with, "and I shall be with you soon, Levi."

Levi felt that strangeness creeping in again as he was carefully bathed in warm, scented water by two holy women. He did not understand why he did not— could not— resist. He felt almost languorous, his will ebbing away with the lapping water in the porcelain tub as a heavy, curling knot of sensation began to form deep in his belly. When it finally dawned on him what it could be, it was too late. He was already in the full throes of it.

They were not even going to wait for nightfall for the bedding ritual. Apparently, they were going to do it out here, in broad daylight, under the collective gaze of the Levarion council. Any idea that Levi might have entertained that these people were more genteel and civilized went flying out the window, but by the time the nuptial ceremonies commenced in earnest in the King's bedroom, he was so far out of it that he had to be carried in by Mike. The real one.

Clad in nothing but a thin gossamer gown, Levi seemed to weigh no more than a rag doll as Mike deposited him gently at the center of the great, canopied bed, in the middle of the great, gilded room where bright afternoon sunshine flooded in from the tall latticed windows, along with fresh air, carrying with it the whiff of fragrant incense. Beyond the open windows, he could hear the sounds of the jubilant crowds, of a nation celebrating the King's wedding day.

His wedding day.

Feeling suddenly sick, Levi turned away and squeezed his eyes shut. Everything seemed too bright; the slightest noise in the room, the softest murmur, was magnified inside his throbbing head until he could not stand it. He felt queasy, roiling in sensations strange and never before experienced.

 _The wine_ , he thought. The wine he had drunk earlier with Erwin had been laced with something. Not a sedative, because he was not feeling calm at all, but something else. He felt the unfamiliar, lurching desire broiling inside him and knew instinctively that he had come into heat for the first time in his life.

Escape.

He must flee. By all means, he must. Yet he could not even rise from the bed without feeling the urge to throw up. Moaning, he curled himself into a tight ball, heedless of the admonitions, of the hands on his body, trying to soothe him and restrain him. He thrashed against their hold until, all of a sudden, the hands fell away from him. A hush fell abruptly in the room.

Opening his eyes slightly so that they were mere slits, Levi saw the King had arrived.

Erwin. That fucking liar.

He was clad in a simple white silk robe. He stopped at the edge of the ceremonial bed, his gaze carefully blank, almost impersonal as he stared down at Levi's huddled form. A priest began chanting prayers, and two holy women came forward, bearing pots of fragrant oil. Erwin let them remove the robe that covered his body, and despite Levi's mounting panic, he found himself slowly taking in the magnificent body of the man who stood before him. Levi could feel his thoughts scattering, but he was far from insensible, and he was ashamed of the pull Erwin's physical beauty had on him. All throughout the fertility prayers, Erwin's hard, impersonal gaze was fixed on him, seemingly heedless of Levi's widening eyes, his panting breaths, yet Levi could see that Erwin was not disinterested. Far from it. Almost without him knowing it, Levi let out a low moan as the women began to rub the oil all over Erwin's body, preparing him for the savage mating ritual ahead.

An alpha-omega mating was anything but ordinary or common, after all, and just then, Erwin— who had never been anything but polished and suave— looked every inch the alpha male who had just scented his mate.

Levi's eyes grew wide as the thought hit him. All this time, unconsciously, they had been scenting each other. The lightheadedness, the strange languor, the way his body was unconsciously reacting around Erwin— they were all a part of his omega biology, triggered by the proximity of an alpha male who, in turn, will go into rut the moment he scented an omega in heat, which was what Levi's body was in right now. If only he'd realized sooner.

There was no hesitation on Erwin's part. He let Levi see him in his state of arousal, yet he held up a hand to halt the women when their soft, oiled hands drifted farther down the hard contours of his body. This he would do for himself. Slowly, with his eyes never leaving Levi's face, Erwin dipped his fingers into the pot of fragrant oil and coated himself with the fluid, his movements unhurried, almost leisurely. Levi felt his mouth go dry as he took in the thing that Erwin cradled in his hand. He was huge. Ah, so huge, with that thick ring of flesh at the base that would knot them together, when the time came. Of course, Levi had heard all the bawdy stories about alpha males, but he'd never expected this. He eyed Erwin's cock and wondered how it could ever fit inside him, though he had a sense that his body already knew what to do. He flushed hard as he felt the unfamiliar wetness that his body exuded, along with his ripe, musky scent which Erwin picked up immediately, to judge from the sudden flaring of his nostrils and the way Erwin's eyes drifted closed, as though he were savoring a deep, sensual pleasure.

There was no stopping what came next. Levi felt the mattress dip and for a moment, he had a glimpse of Erwin on his hands and knees, his face a hard, feral mask as he made his way toward him, and Levi turned his head away. He felt a large, firm hand on his back, gently sliding up his shoulder, and Levi shivered violently, with fear, with need.

"Sshh," said Erwin soothingly, his lips against Levi's ear. "It's alright. It's going to be alright, Levi."

Levi shook his head. No, he was never going to be alright, not when he had to clamp down hard on his own body as it clamored for Erwin. It hurt, it hurt so much to keep himself intact, and the murmurs around them rose in volume.

Levi gasped as his eyes flew open. He'd forgotten that they had an audience. Instantly, Erwin's arms were around him. "Don't look at them," he warned Levi. "Look at me, Levi."

Levi remained frozen in place, his body rigid, until he felt gentle fingers on the side of his face, turning him around slowly. He shook his head, his jaw clenching tight. He would not kiss Erwin, that lying bastard. He—

Levi groaned as he realized it was not Erwin's intention to kiss him at all. He felt his self control slip further as Erwin bit down gently on the engorged glands just behind his ear, releasing his pheromones and unlocking a part of his brain that responded purely by instinct to an ancient stimulus. Levi felt something fall away from him. He felt his will relax suddenly as the floodgates burst wide open inside his mind, engulfing him in sensations intoxicating and irresistible. He gave in to the pleasure as he turned his nose against Erwin's skin and took in his scent, inhaling deeply.

A low rumble of satisfaction sounded in Erwin's throat. "Yes," Levi heard him say. "Yes, that's it, Levi. Just like that."

Fuck, Erwin smelled so very good, with the oil rubbed into his skin merely serving to accentuate his natural scent that only Levi could detect. He was losing it. He was losing himself, and he should be alarmed, but Levi found that he could not bring himself to care as he felt Erwin's body against his— the broad expanse of a warm, muscular chest against his own, through the thin gown that clothed him. The slickness of the oil provided a friction that was delicious and, without thinking, Levi started to rub against Erwin, imitating a rhythm as old as time.

"Beautiful." Erwin's voice was hushed, reverential as he trailed his mouth along the column of Levi's throat. "You're so beautiful, Levi."

Levi felt Erwin's tongue, a flickering flame as it trailed down his body, stopping briefly to anoint his nipples with saliva. A strange urgency was coursing through him, a fire in his blood. He _wanted_. He _needed_. With a moan, he arched his back as Erwin took him into his mouth. His hand was in Erwin's hair but it held no force, no will to extract himself from Erwin's arms.

"Levi." Erwin's voice was a guttural growl as Levi found himself being hoisted up so that his legs dangled over Erwin's shoulders. Erwin's fingers, slick with oil, were around his quivering shaft, gently pumping, and Levi could not suppress a shout as Erwin dipped his head once again to lick at him in that newly sensitive place where he was wet with want.

"Delicious," Erwin growled, as though he could not help himself.

" _Please,"_ Levi said as he felt Erwin's tongue, lapping at him, spearing itself deep into him. He sensed the gathering force of Erwin's kisses and realized dimly that he was not the only one losing control, fast.

It was time.

Levi threw back his head, his body suddenly going rigid, unable to stop the deep groan of pain as Erwin mounted him, as he felt the fullness of hard flesh piercing him— so _big_ — as Erwin made the first push into his body.

Something was terribly wrong.

"Levi," said Erwin, concern clearly etched in his voice, and still, Levi's body was reluctant, closed off, unwilling to accept him.

There were the voices once again, intruding into Levi's consciousness, an unwelcome reminder that he was the stranger here.

Levi turned away, slinging an arm over his eyes, shielding himself from the intruders. "Tell them to go away," he whispered.

"Your Majesty, he's supposed to—" broke in one of the courtiers.

" _Leave."_ Erwin's deep voice sliced through the chatter and noise inside the room, as busy as a marketplace.

"But Your Majesty…"

"Now," Erwin growled, and Levi heard the voices gradually fade away until there was only the sound of his and Erwin's labored breathing.

Levi felt Erwin withdraw, heard the regret in his voice: "I'm so sorry, Levi."

Without a word, Levi gathered his remaining strength and rolled onto his stomach. He buried his flushed face into the pillows as he pushed himself up on his knees. He heard the sharp intake of breath behind him as he spread his legs and presented himself to his alpha.

"Now," he ground out. "Now, Erwin."

Erwin did not need to be told twice. Levi felt huge hands fisting at his gown, effortlessly rending it to shreds and freeing him for Erwin's kisses, the touch of his open mouth on the bare skin of Levi's back. Levi moaned, utterly shameless, as he felt those hands gliding down to wrap around his hips, steadying him. He braced himself for the rough penetration that must follow, but Erwin merely slid his cock slowly along Levi's wetness, teasing him.

"Erwin," Levi said through gritted teeth.

"Levi. My beautiful Levi." Erwin's voice was soft, filled with a fondness that surprised Levi. "Forgive me."

He felt Erwin's flesh slide back into him— slowly, so very slowly— and this time, there was none of the pain as Levi's body opened of its own accord to accept Erwin. The change in position made a world of difference as Levi moaned with the exquisite pleasure that filled him.

"Levi," Erwin said, his breath coming out in a harsh sigh as he slid out slowly, only to thrust in again, and again, the slick, wet sounds of his flesh coated in Levis' juices serving only to fuel his ardor.

Levi clutched at the sheets as instinct took over and he raised himself to meet Erwin's thrusts, growing harder and faster as the age-old rhythm took over their bodies, primed for this one moment of mating, of lovemaking. Levi felt his body swell and grow heavy with lust, hungry for Erwin's engorged flesh as it pounded ever deeper inside him, seeking that secret place that had lain dormant in Levi's body, until now.

"Levi, Levi," chanted Erwin as he began to let go, the movement of his hips becoming short and abrupt. Levi could feel Erwin deep inside him, at one with his body and his mind. The bond between alpha and omega was a strange thing, an inexplicable link that ran deep in their psyches even as their bodies fused and became one. Erwin's voice was a presence inside Levi's head, even as he felt the sharp pain on his nape as Erwin bit deep into his flesh. He cried out just as Erwin breached that final barrier inside him, surging into him fully and sending them over the edge with a pleasure so intense that Levi nearly passed out.

He slowly resurfaced to find himself lying on his side, with Erwin curled protectively behind him. He shivered as he felt Erwin wipe away the copious fluids from his thighs with the tattered remnants of his gown.

"Fucking hell," moaned Levi, even as he felt Erwin's length throbbing deep inside him and the engorged knot of Erwin's flesh, plugging him tight.

"Don't, Levi," Erwin warned as Levi shifted away a fraction, sending a fresh wave of release coursing through him and into Levi's body. "Don't move. Not yet."

"Fuck," said Levi again as he leaned his head tiredly against Erwin's outstretched arm. He felt Erwin tenderly licking away the sweat and blood from the wound on his nape to facilitate its healing. All the while, Levi could feel the little quakes of pleasure that continued to rock their bodies.

Only the priest was allowed back inside, and only once, briefly, to ascertain that their marriage had indeed been consummated. Levi gave a yelp of surprise as he felt the man place his hand in blessing on the sensitive junction where his and Erwin's bodies were joined.

After that, the priest was told to leave by Erwin, whose voice was a deep growl, his tone unmistakably possessive, and Levi realized that this was just the beginning. Later, much later, they would not be able to utter a word, much less form a single coherent thought, as they succumbed, again and again, to the blinding dictates of the extraordinary lust that consumed them.

It would be four days before they came back to their senses, and by then there was no turning back, not when Levi could feel Erwin lodged deep inside his body, and deeper still in his mind. It would take even longer for Levi to acknowledge that Erwin, the King of Levario, was who he'd wanted all along.


	2. Chapter 2

**On Bended Knee**

 **Attack on Titan fanfiction**

 **By**

 **Blue Sonnet (Nana_41175)**

 **Chapter One**

* * *

Four days.

It took four days for the madness to subside, and by the time the heat had dissipated, Levi felt thoroughly ravished. Sleep, when it came, was a blessed dark void and Levi sank into it gratefully. He did not know for how long he slept and he did not care. There were periods when he would slowly emerge from the depths of unconsciousness only to sink back down just before he reached the surface. There were sensations, almost real: the touch of a hand on his body, and a soft voice, whispering into his ear— soothing, urging him to sleep on.

He did sleep on. He was so tired, so very tired. There were dreams, more real than those half-felt sensations— memories, buried deep and unearthed by Levi's sleeping mind. In his dreams, Levi was eight years old again and living in the cold, draughty palace that was his uncle's home. Ever since his mother's passing, he'd been confined there as a ward, as his uncle would like to put it. In truth, he was more like his uncle's prisoner, a pawn to be used in political machinations to advance the House of Ackerman in the labyrinthine complexities of the royal court of Erudia. In the grand scheme of Erudian politics, they were merely minor princes from an insignificant province, although that had not stopped his uncle from his ceaseless plotting. And this time, it seemed that his scheme was about to pay off.

There was not a single omega prince in the entire kingdom, and Levi— born from an omega mother— was, at age eight, already showing signs of being one himself. That made him a rare and precious commodity in the marriage market and, young as he was, Levi was aware that his desirability was the only reason why his uncle had not turned him out to starve after his mother died. It had not stopped the snide jabs at his expense, though. He had to endure being the butt of his uncle's crude jokes, so to speak. Some of those remarks were of a nature that he found barely comprehensible, yet his tender age was no barrier to his uncle, who wasted no time in impressing upon him a general notion of the roles and expectations imposed upon an omega spouse.

"You will be your husband's exclusive property," his uncle had told him, "and you will submit to his every desire. In fact, you will exist simply to please him. You will be entirely dependent on him when you go into heat, and you will consider yourself lucky if he loves you. In short, you'll be his slave!"

Knowing better than to show any distress in front of Uncle Kenny, Levi merely said, "why can't I be married off to a woman?"

The terse reply had come: "Don't be an idiot. There is no such a thing as an alpha female."

It would take a bit more time for Levi to understand that, once he was married off to an alpha husband, he was going to have to be the woman.

And the suitors had come, or their representatives, anyway. They had all arrived to inspect Levi and to pay court to his uncle, who relished the attention and power; yet none of them had measured up to Uncle Kenny's ambitions, except one: the crown prince of Levario.

Levi had heard all about this crown prince, and knew that Levario was an important and rich-enough country when he observed Uncle Kenny gloating about snatching this juicy marriage prospect from the more important branches of Erudian royalty. Levi also knew through careful eavesdropping that the Levarion prince was almost twice his age— a tall young man, quite good-looking, with hair golden like the sun. He was also probably spoiled rotten and headstrong, used to taking what he wanted, like all alphas. Levi was damned if he would let anyone like that take him against his will.

He realized that things were taking a serious turn when the crown prince himself came to visit, along with a small Levarion entourage. Of course, he was not allowed to make an appearance. ("We can't have you spoiling the whole thing by opening your mouth in front of Prince Erwin now, can we?" his uncle had remarked dryly. "That wll have to come later, after he's married you.") He would be viewed by the Levarions from afar— another theatrical trick of Uncle Kenny's to whet the appetite of the crown prince— and in the meantime, he would be confined to his quarters until he was summoned.

That was Uncle Kenny's first mistake. His second mistake was to leave Levi unattended in his room, with only a locked door to bar his way. Levi sat in his room for as long as he could and eyed the door before assuring himself that nobody was coming for him anytime soon. Then he hoisted himself out the window and scaled the wall to drop soundlessly into a nearby window with all the ease of one who had done this countless times before. From there, gaining access to the corridors of the castle was a cinch.

It was mid-afternoon. The lunch banquet in honor of the guests must be recently finished and silence draped the castle liked a shroud as everyone turned in for a much-needed nap before the start of the evening festivities that would last long into the night. Levi walked the empty corridors with cat-like stealth, uncertain of his destination and poised for flight in case any of Uncle Kenny's minions should pop up. If only he knew where the Levarions were staying in the castle. He would have no qualms in eyeballing this crown prince, of whom much has been said.

He was also quite hungry, as he had not been given his lunch. Everyone had been too busy with the guests to mind him. Having decided to take himself off to the kitchens to nip off some food from the pantry, Levi was rounding the corner of the corridor and heading for the stairs when he came upon him.

He had his back to Levi and looked every bit like he was lost, yet his appearance there, in that deserted corridor, was enough to stop Levi in his tracks. He was tall, his blond hair standing out in the dimness of the corridor. He was coatless and simply attired, as though he had awakened from his afternoon nap and had thoughtlessly wandered outside his room. And now he was lost in the labyrinthine corridors of the castle. Levi's hand was instantly on the dagger tucked into his waistband when the person turned around, as though he sensed a presence, and Levi found himself gazing at the most beautiful face he had ever seen in his young life.

"Hello," said the youth after a short pause, though Levi could see his bright blue eyes— of such a marvelous hue, like sapphires— traveling quickly over Levi's crouched form, not missing the hand over the dagger before they rested on his face.

Levi's voice was high and tight with tension as he ground out, "are you the crown prince of Levario?"

"Oh." The young man laughed disarmingly. "Oh no. That I'm not. I'm…I'm just lost."

"Who are you then?"

The stranger gave Levi a beatific smile. "My name is Mike."

Levi had never heard of the name before but he relaxed his hold over his dagger. "You sure fit the description of the crown prince."

"Well, he won't be walking around by himself in a dark corridor in the middle of nowhere, would he?" said Mike quite reasonably.

Levi thought about that and eventually relaxed enough to give a shrug. "I suppose not," he conceded.

"I am his attendant. I came out in search of my master's room, but I'm afraid I took a wrong turn and ended up here," said the beautiful young man as he looked Levi up and down with frank curiosity. "Pardon me, but I don't think we've met, and I thought we've been introduced to everyone during luncheon."

"We haven't. I'm Levi." Levi watched as Mike's face lit up with astonishment. Clearly, he recognized his name.

"Your Highness," said Mike. His tone was suddenly and appropriately respectful, which Levi found he liked very much.

"You can't tell anyone you've met me," confided Levi, "or else I will get into trouble."

"Of course."

"I'm just on my way to get something to eat. They forgot to bring me anything, as usual." Levi was too busy explaining to see the slightly appalled look on his companion's face. "Then I'm off. I'm not allowed to be here, so you've never seen me."

"Of course, Your Highness," said Mike. "If I may…"

Mike reached a hand into the pocket of his trousers and produced an apple. Levi peered down at the bright red fruit and blinked.

"It's a gift from my country," Mike explained in a lowered, conspiratorial voice, "and I got one off the banquet table during lunch, in case an afternoon snack was called for. Of course, that's not allowed, either, so that kind of squares things up between us. Here you go."

Levi smiled, liking their little game of minor rule breaking, as he took the apple and bit eagerly into it.

Mike's smile was very kind as he said, "good?"

Levi nodded.

"I'm glad." Mike straightened up to peer around the gloomy corridor. "Although we can't just stand here for long without risking been seen."

Levi motioned for him to follow as he turned and went down the stairs on silent feet. He showed Mike his favorite secret place in the castle— a secluded alcove that overlooked a small central courtyard with a fountain. Just how long they sat there, chatting, Levi would never know. He was too engrossed in his new acquaintance as he plied Mike with questions about Levario, and time just flew.

His companion had the marvelous ability to set Levi completely at ease, and by the end of their very long conversation, Levi was quite sure of one thing. Recklessly he plunged into it by saying, "you know why you're all here."

There was a pause before Mike said, his voice suddenly guarded— a departure from the carefree tone of just a few seconds ago, "yes, Your Highness."

"You've all come to see me," said Levi, "and now you have. Do you think I'd be a good match for your prince?"

"Your Highness—"

"People say he's an alpha in need of an omega, that's all there is to it," said Levi, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop himself. "And I won't have him, no matter what my uncle will say. People say when I grow up, I won't be able to resist an alpha, but they're wrong. I won't be anyone's slave. I'll run away when the time comes for me to marry."

"But you've not met my master yet," Mike replied, his tone very gentle. "Perhaps when you've met him, he will be able to help you change your mind—"

"My uncle will not allow a meeting, and anyway, I'd rather marry you, Mike," said Levi quickly, with all the simplicity and directness of his age.

He pressed on despite Mike's thunderstruck expression: "Even if you're not an alpha, I'll marry you, if you'd ask my uncle for me. Or you don't have to. People run away all the time to marry whom they like in the Erudian court. You must be a Levarion noble, perhaps even a prince, and I like you. I'll wait for you, Mike."

Levi watched as Mike's stunned expression softened to one of fondness that seemed quite genuine as he earnestly laid down his suit. When he was finished, Mike said, chuckling, "I am very touched that Your Highness would think me worthy of your hand. It is truly a great honor. I like you very much as well, and I—"

Mike did not get to finish what he had to say. He looked up and abruptly came to his feet, startled.

There, standing at the end of the long corridor, stood a large man, taller than Mike, and older, clad in rich Levarion clothing. He was coming toward them and stopped several hundred feet away just as Mike came to his feet. "I have been missed," Mike said softly.

Levi took one look at the newcomer, with his blond hair falling over his eyes and his moustache, and felt revulsion sweep over him. "That's him, isn't it?" he said as he shrank away into the shadows of the corridor. "That's Prince Erwin."

He would have slipped away were it not for Mike's restraining hand on his wrist. "Wait, please, Your Highness," he said entreatingly.

"I promise you," Mike continued when Levi paused to listen to what he had to say, "no matter what happens, when the time comes, I will do everything in my power to protect you. Only promise me this. Do nothing to defy your uncle in his plans to send you to Levario. Promise me this, please, Levi. For my sake."

"You'll come for me, then, won't you, Mike?"

"I will, Your Highness." Those were Mike's last words to him before Levi nodded his assent and slipped away. Those would be Mike's last words to him for ten years, and Levi would have to be content to run them in his mind, over and over, as the years slowly went by and he grew up.

As planned, his uncle permitted a viewing of him, dressed in his best clothes and seated, reading, by a fountain. He was told not to raise his head to meet the gaze of the Levarion crown prince and his courtiers as they stood a good distance away, silently watching him. It was all for effect, meant to tantalize the prince and seal the deal. Levi would have given much to stick a finger up his nose and see how the crown prince and his uncle liked it, but he wanted Mike to know that he could trust him to keep a promise.

For his part, not long after his departure, Prince Erwin duly made an offer for Levi's hand, and stipulated a list of conditions that contributed to his upkeep. Henceforth, Levi was better taken care of and no longer allowed to starve. He received a proper education and was especially taught a bit of Levarion customs and graces to better prepare him for the future. Best of all, the jibes and taunting from his uncle were significantly reduced, though his influence over Levi remained.

As for Levi's betrothed, he sent occasional lavish gifts and letters, formal and written in exquisite handwriting, politely inquiring after Levi's health although oddly enough there were no accompanying portraits, and Levi did not care to ask for them. He'd seen the man once, and that was more than enough for him. He preferred to spend his days thinking and dreaming about Mike, who had promised to take care of him when the time came for him to be in Levario, and by that, Levi fantasized about them running away together just before he could be married off to the prince. There were no letters from Mike, no matter how much Levi yearned for a word from him, but that was only to be expected. He could not afford to have suspicions thrown upon Mike by carelessly asking after him, and he would do everything to ensure he would be able to see him again.

Only, when the time came, things did not play out exactly as he envisioned.

Everything went smoothly: the long journey to Levario that ended with Levi settled into the grand palace at Mitras and nervously awaiting the King for their first audience. Up to that point, he had borne everything without complaint, even as Levarion royal protocol demanded that he be separated from his retinue and dressed in Levarion clothing. When the gilt-edged doors were finally thrown open and the herald announced the arrival of the King, he had even expected Mike to be part of the royal entourage. What he did not expect was Mike striding in before anyone else, looking resplendent and unmistakably regal in a white and gold uniform that matched his physical coloring. He had been beautiful as a youth; he was absolutely stunning now as a man, with his golden hair immaculately brushed and his blue eyes brimming with excitement and laughter.

"Levi," he said in a voice deepened by the years as he took Levi's limp hand in both his to brush his lips over Levi's knuckles, and all the while, Levi could only gape at him in shock. "I have waited ten years for this. For you."

Levi stared incredulously at the gorgeous man kissing his hand and at the tall, quiet man with the longish blond hair and moustache standing a respectful distance away and thought there must be some mistake. There must be some mistake, some sort of misunderstanding, maybe even a cruel practical joke...

Yet Levi was not stupid, and he could see almost immediately that whatever misunderstanding that had occurred had happened only to himself as Prince Erwin, the King— the person whom he had thought of as Mike and whom he had loved deeply these past ten years— straightened up to regard him.

Erwin took one good look at him and his brow furrowed. "Levi, what is the matter?" he said.

"Get away from me," hissed Levi as he snatched his hand away from Erwin's grip, "you lying piece of fuck."

Sensing a scene was about to come on, Erwin hastily turned to dismiss everyone from the room so that he could have his first private word with his intended just as Levi sank down into a cushioned seat, thinking dazedly that this must be a dream. All of it. Nothing but a dream that he would wake up from, any minute now…

* * *

When Levi finally awoke, it was with his mind snapping back into full alertness. The shift from sleeping to waking was so abrupt that he gasped, his body instantly tensing as he curled instinctively, protectively, into a tight ball.

He was in bed, with harsh sunlight pouring in from the windows. Of course he was still in bed. He'd not been able to leave it for the past four days and neither had Erwin, though a quick survey of his surroundings told him that Erwin was not with him now. He was quite alone, and Levi wrapped his arms around himself as his body gave way to a fit of shivering. He felt sore in places he'd never known existed within him before.

Don't think, he warned himself, just a split second before his treacherous brain did just that.

Memories of the past four days came flooding back, too many for Levi to stem the tide. Memories of Erwin— of his long, hard body wrapped around Levi's smaller frame, his huge cock driving deep inside him. Much to his dismay, the stories Levi had heard of the intensity of alpha-omega matings were not exaggerated. He flushed hard as he thought of the sex brought on by a full-blown heat— intense and mindless, animalistic; how he and Erwin could not help themselves as they gave in again and again to lust, fucking almost non-stop for four days.

Levi could remember the short moments of respite when he was made to drink water from a goblet by Erwin, or when he was fed a few morsels by hand. Levi remembered falling asleep from sheer exhaustion while he was still knotted to Erwin, and how he had awakened to find himself in the middle of getting thoroughly fucked by the man who had just become his husband. And then there were Erwin's words of encouragement and praise, murmured or growled into his ear. Through it all, Levi could not deny that he had liked every fucking minute of it.

And now here he was, alone in bed the morning after. The sheets felt cool against his burning cheek, and he could smell the evidence of his and Erwin's frenzied mating all over the linen. Inside his sated body was a pulsing soreness, a newly empty place that only Erwin had ever filled.

Erwin. That fucking liar.

Levi's head snapped up as the massive bedroom door opened and a bespectacled woman, dressed in the King's livery, traipsed in. Levi stared as she went right up to the royal bed and peered in through the thick curtains at him.

"Oh, goodie!" she exclaimed upon seeing him awake and blinking. "You're up. He's asked me to come and check up on you. You've been out for more than a day, you know."

Levi opened his mouth, but before he could get a word out, she said quite cheerily, "My name is Hange and I've been assigned by the King to help you. I expect you'll want a bath, then some food. Up you get now. His Majesty is waiting to take tea with you."


End file.
